


Purified Darkness

by AbsoluteFluff



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, High School, M/M, POV Original Character, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteFluff/pseuds/AbsoluteFluff
Summary: Xander Nightshade is a teenager with an interesting background. Throughout his life he seen himself as not loved as he jumps from school to school, but when he starts attending Orange Star High and meets Son Gohan, he noticed that things may be different...





	Purified Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> BTW, the original character is Xander Nightshade. I won't make a separate post about him, well maybe on my dA. But anyways, if you want to know more simply read as I'll describe him as the moment approaches. Enjoy~

Rain. Rain always soothe me. The sound it makes as it hits the ground. It's relaxing, almost hypnotic. Rain makes people tired though, rain makes people sad. But why? Rain helps the world, it helps everyone. It helps the trees. How else would we get food? Rain helps animals. Unless you want stink behind animals. Trust me, no one wants that. Then again no one wants rain. But me, like I said it's relaxing. It helps me not want to kill the bullies.

 

Wanna know another reason why I like rain? I relate to it so much. No one wants me around. No one likes me. The only difference is that i don't help anyone...I only make things worse.

 

My name is Xander Nightshade. Im like you're ordinary popular jock from high school. But you know, without the muscles...and popularity,and I don't like sports. 

 

And i'm not normal.

 

I look into a pond, throwing a pebble into it. The pebble starts skipping against the water, causing ripples to appear. The rain started to speed up so that even more ripples were appearing. It was fascinating I could just barely see my appearance and what I could see im disgusted at. I never liked the way I look..First of all, I'm really thin, may be from malnourishment or just because I rather not eat. Or get up. My hair is long and jet black like my soul, but that's another story for another day... Ladies say my eyes are gorgeous and seems mystical. I don't get it though, it's just purple. I look up at the sky, a mixture of blue and purple was scattered around and it blends almost perfectly. Almost like my eyes. I sigh, my caretaker wants me to be home now, but he can wait.

 

A few more hours later I finally managed to get up, the sky was pure black now, only being lit up by the white dots that decorated it. I closed my eyes as I focus my ki. Soon I was in the air, and flying towards my home. Im just going to say that it was not as easy as it sounds. I was never good controlling my ki. So yes, a few trees were hit and yes, some squirrels were knocked out of their homes. But besides that, I made it home kinda safely.

 

“Where have you been?’ my caretaker told me as I opened the door. I look at him, he must be pissed because his skin is pale-blue, which is his original skin color. Oh wait, did I forgot to mention my overseer is a demon. Just slips my mind ya’know? You may be wondering wAIT whAt? But trust me, answers will come later. “Xander. What took you so long?” He asked me. “I lost track of time” I replied as I go up to my room. It's barely decorated with only a twin bed in one corner and a dresser in the other. “I look on top of my dresser, it was crowded with papers but one of them stood out. I picked it up, my pale skin almost the same shade as the paper. “Orange Star High School” I read. You gotta be kidding me...I thought he would give up, I mean it's supposedly my senior year, so what's the point of even going to school. Besides, it's not my fault that I got expelled from my previous schools. They threw the First hit after all. I crumpled up the paper, if he expects me to go to school he has another thing coming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[The next day]

I look at the school in front of me. It was huge, the fact that it can house hundreds of students made me shudder. Hundreds of students. Hundreds of people who can bully me. Hundreds of people that can get me expelled. I take a deep breath, swinging my galaxy-theme bookbag over my shoulder. I walk into the school and was immediately intimidated. Students fill up the hallway, and they look so... different. I mean...more polished? They have ties, skirts, dress shirts...and I have a jacket and tattered jeans. They know I new, they must. It's like how dogs smell fear. One of the guys look at me. He had a letterman jacket and a “I'm a rich fuckboy and everyone love me’ type of hair. He walks up to me, his followers well... following him. “Look at what we have here! A new kid! Let's show him what it's like here boys.” The brainless jock said as his fist launched towards me.


End file.
